


Instinct OneShots

by Dreamersnirvana



Category: Instinct (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Husbands, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersnirvana/pseuds/Dreamersnirvana
Summary: Collection of oneshots for CBS Instinct





	1. The Repository

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy surprises Dylan while on a walk, reminding Dylan of all the reasons he loves his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of events immediately after Season 1: Episode 4 (1.04). Consider this your (minor) spoiler warning.

Dylan and Andy walked hand and hand on the city sidewalks long after Roger left in the helicopter. Dylan had suggested they take a cab back home, he was feeling exceptionally drained after the excitement of the day. But Andy simply had to blink his beautiful brown eyes as he asked if Dylan would mind if they stayed out a little longer for Dylan to cave without protest. Dylan wouldn’t give up that easily, however, and might do some convincing of his own later to get a foot massage.

As they were walking, Dylan noticed they were going the opposite direction of home.

“Andy, dear, we should have gone left after that last block.” Dylan said, briefly looking over his shoulder. 

“I know, I was thinking we could make a larger loop.” Andy said simply, smiling at his husband as Dylan tried to hide his disappointment they wouldn’t be home sooner. 

“Okay,” he said, giving a small smile back. They continued in comfortable silence, although Dylan’s thoughts were drifting. The long walk was giving him too much time to dwell on his father, and worse yet, the fate of Kyle Adams from the afternoon. 

Andy began to slow, and Dylan looked at him questionly for a moment. Then he realized where they stood. The window from the restaurant they met his father in the night before glowed warmly. Dylan looked at Andy again, the question on his face more pronounced.

“What are we doing here?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Well, you had to rush off with Lizzie and didn’t even make it to dinner. Thanks again, for leaving me with Roger.” Andy teased, making Dylan feel a moment of guilt. 

Andy sensed Dylan’s reaction, as he always seemed to do, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze as he continued. 

“Of course Roger insisted on paying the bill, so the money we planned to spend is, well, still available, so I figured we might as well treat ourselves.” 

“I guess I can’t say no to that, then, can I?” Dylan gave a small smile despite himself. It seemed as if those types of restaurants always got under his skin. 

Andy moved closer, blocking the window. Dylan looked up at his partner’s brown eyes.

“I know this might not be your first choice, but what you mentioned the other night about places like these being a repository for old, negative emotions because of your dad? I thought maybe we could change that,” Andy took Dylan’s other hand in his own free one as he spoke, “and make new memories here. What do you say?”  


Dylan felt lost for words. The love that shone in Andy’s eyes threatened to overwhelm him. How had he gotten so lucky? 

“We don’t have to, of course, if this isn’t something you’d want.” Andy said, backtracking as he thought Dylan’s silence was rejection of the idea, “I am perfectly fine canceling--”

“You truly are the best husband a man could ask for, aren’t you?” Dylan interrupted with a smile. 

Andy’s face lit up in relief as he shook his head at Dylan’s compliment. Then he kissed Dylan softly on the lips. After the kiss Andy rested his forehead on Dylan’s for a moment before pulling away and releasing one of their hands. 

“Let’s hope we don’t have any surprise guests this time.” Andy said as he opened the door for Dylan. 

“Oh, I know.” Dylan scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. He opened the next door for Andy, continuing “I’ve had enough excitement for one week.” 

“Oh really? That should be good for your next book then.” Andy said, catching the eye of a waitress who began to walk over. 

Dylan nodded without a response, unsure how he felt. 

When they got to their table Andy ordered two shots of tequila. 

“I thought you wanted to find the cheaper alcohol options?” Dylan raised an eyebrow at him over his round reading glasses. Andy shrugged. 

“You’ve had a rough couple days, with your Dad being in town and getting involved on the case. Or more like getting on your case, about the CIA thing, again.” Andy perused the menu, probably scouting out the less expensive dishes despite himself. 

“You’re not wrong there.” Dylan huffed, taking his glasses off and folding his menu. 

The waitress came and took their order, the drinks soon followed. 

Andy watched Dylan drink the tequila.

“Is there something on your mind, Dyl?” 

Dylan was about to deny Andy’s assumption, but thought better of it. 

“Yes.” Was all he said.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dylan thought about it for a moment. 

“No, I don’t think it's necessary, really. Just work.” 

Andy grabbed Dylan’s hand on the table, looking at him with a sincere and patient expression.

“I think whatever it is, you don’t have to keep it to yourself. I’m always here.”

Dylan avoided his husbands eyes for a moment, then couldn’t resist any longer. Andy’s eyes were full of love.

His sweet Andy, always so supportive. Always there, just as he said. 

“Okay--but stop me when you know I’m being ridiculous.” Dylan turned in his chair to face Andy, Andy doing the same to him. 

Dylan began talking and lost track of time. He told Andy everything, from his feelings about Roger arriving, to Kyle on the roof. He told him about his talk with Lizzie after, how she had managed to ease some of his worries, and how grateful he was to her. He talked about how trying to go inside the mind of Kyle this week was stirring up memories of his own relationship with his father. And how Roger being here didn’t help.

Their food came at some point, but both were more involved in with each other. Or rather, Dylan was more involved in talking. 

Andy, on the other hand, listened without a word. Dylan knew, however, he was taking everything in. 

Once he finished, Dylan sat back in his chair in relief. 

Andy brushed his hand against Dylan’s arm.

“Sounds like one hell of a week, babe.” 

Dylan nodded, feeling almost exhausted from discussing it all and unsure he’d be able to answer any follow-up questions.

“How does dessert sound?” Andy asked with raised brows, never skipping a beat. 

Dylan laughed and swatted at Andy playfully.

“Uh, hello, you’re not the one who’s still working off the honeymoon gain a year later!”

“This again?” Andy laughed, then added “I think you’ve worked off plenty talking for the past two hours.” His words were not unkind, and his eyes sparkled with good humor. 

“Fine,” Dylan fake-sighed in defeat, “I guess I’ll take a few bites of yours.”

“Uh, hello, did you read this?” Andy half quoted Dylan’s tone and words, holding up the dessert menu. “One piece can feed two people easy, maybe even three! You have to help me eat it. No excuses!” 

Dylan laughed again, leaning in and kissing Andy on the lips. 

“Might as well order one to take home, then. Maybe we’ll work up an appetite another way.” Dylan said smoothly, reaching for his glass of water.

Andy raised his brows and smiled.

“Waitress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom Tumblr Blog: Instinct-CBS
> 
> *fic spoiler belw*  
> I can guarantee they went home and cuddled on the bed to continue watching _Drop Dead Diva_. A guilty pleasure in which Andy calls out the BS lawsuits and Dylan spoils the ending by guessing it, yet they both love their feel-good drama nights in each others company.


	2. A Friend is Always Nice to Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Jas discuss the case/events from 1.07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the events immediately after Season 1: Episode 7 (1.07). Consider this your (minor) spoiler warning.

Lizzie lowered the phone from her ear, smiling despite herself, and hung up. Steve had agreed to a second date, much to Lizzie’s surprise. Instead of having to awkwardly end the conversation after a drawn-out apology, she found Steve apologizing to her from keeping her from the job. They both had laughed, and Lizzie found words stumbling out of her mouth before she could think. Steve didn’t hesitate before saying yes, telling Lizzie the time he got off, asking if tonight would work for her. 

Lizzie checked the time on her phone, feeling self-conscious for staring at it like a fool. She had a couple hours before her date with Steve. Maybe she could go spar with Harris before hitting the showers. She was too pumped up, yet somehow still exhausted after a days work, and needed to refocus. 

As she packed her things, Lizzie looked over at Jasmine’s office. The door was pulled around, but the light was on. Lizzie grabbed her bag and made her way over. 

Lizzie rapped on the door softly, gently pushing it open as she did so. 

“Jas?”

Jasmine sat at her desk with her head in her hands, giving a slight jump at Lizzie’s voice. 

“Lizzie,” Jasmine flushed, flipping her hair back and adjusting her pant-suit as she sat up straighter. “Can I help you?” 

Lizzie came in Jasmine’s office fully, closing the door behind her. 

“It's just me, Jas. You’re off the clock.” 

Jasmine laughed slightly, though it had roots in self-consciousness rather than humor. 

“I thought everyone else had left.” Was all she said, becoming more composed as they spoke. 

“You know I’m not one to leave early.” Lizzie sat in the chair across from Jasmine, setting her bag to the floor. “So, do you want to talk about it?” 

Jasmine opened her mouth as if to say no, but another look from Lizzie and she sighed, her shoulders returning to a more slumped position. 

“Its Abby. I...I feel as if it was my fault. For not noticing.” Jasmine confessed without looking at Lizzie, and before her friend could respond she said in a quieter voice, “I had just seen her hours before…” 

Jasmine shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. 

Lizzie waited a moment before replying, allowing Jasmine to recollect herself again. 

“It’s okay to let yourself grieve, Jas. She was your friend, and now, she’s gone.” Lizzie paused, swallowing as she felt a spot in her heart tug for her own loss, “I know...I know it can be difficult. Thinking that since the world has moved on so quickly, you need to too.” 

Lizzie felt the words hang in the air as they both thought of Charlie for a moment. 

“All I’m saying is that you don’t need to put yourself together yet,” Lizzie broke the silence, “I didn’t even see you shed a tear at the crash site--and I know her death affected you.” 

Jasmine nodded, wiping at her eyes this time as another tear fell. 

“You’re right, I know.” Jasmine clasped her hands on the table, looking down, “I didn’t cry then, or when I was home. David was concerned.” 

Lizzie saw her friend take a breath before continuing. 

“Getting promoted so quickly as I did, I guess I put guards up. You know how hard it can be, to be a woman in this field. To be a woman in charge. There’s this...pressure, to not be seen as weak.” Jasmine said, her words seeming to surprise herself as she said them aloud. 

“I know.” Lizzie said, letting there be more in feeling than in words. 

Jasmine looked at Lizzie, to which they both gave each other a closed mouth smile. They knew how hard it could be. Now, they shared even more in common. 

“I’m sorry I made it seem like you couldn’t take your time, after Charlie. That you needed to move on.” 

Lizzie shook her head, shifting her legs slightly as she glanced down. 

“No, Jas, I needed it. It’s been long enough.” 

Jasmine nodded slightly and Lizzie saw a hint of relief relax her shoulders some. 

“What helped you?” Jasmine asked. 

“Work.” Lizzie replied steadily, not shying from the question. “Working out, too, actually.” 

Jasmine laughed slightly, humor in it this time. 

“You always did use that to vent. I’m surprised anyone goes on the mat with you anymore.” Jasmine smiled at Lizzie good-naturedly. 

Now it was Lizzie’s turn to laugh. 

“Well, only Sergeant Harris now. I scared everyone else off.” 

The two of them laughed again. 

“I’m going tonight, if you’d like to join me.” Lizzie offered, ignoring Dylan’s voice in her head about avoidance, “A friend is always nice to have.” 

Steve would understand, Lizzie justified. Jasmine needed someone, and if Lizzie is who she wanted, she’d be there. 

“No, that’s alright, thank you.” Jasmine declined, “I think I need to talk to David about this, too; for real this time.” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Lizzie smiled warmly, trying to ignore the rush of relief, and guilt, she felt at Jasmine’s words. 

Jasmine stood, collecting her things. Lizzie followed suit and grabbed her bag. 

Jasmine came around her desk and grabbed Lizzie’s arm, squeezing it gently as she looked in Lizzie’s eyes.

“Thank you, Liz. You’re a good friend.” 

“It’s what I’m here for.” Lizzie smiled back. 

The two of them walked out of the precinct together, promising to have coffee together in the morning. Lizzie watched Jasmine drive off before going back inside to the precinct gym, her date with Steve on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom Tumblr Blog: Instinct-CBS
> 
> Liz/Jas requested by anon (thanks for the prompt, hopefully you like where the inspiration took this fic!)


	3. Team Merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan tries. He really does. But when it has to do with sports...it never sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick flashfic :D

Dylan waits as Andy pulls out the shirt from the packaging. Something flashes across his husbands face before he smiles.

“It’s perfect!” Andy said, leaning over to give Dylan a peck on the cheek. Dylan leaned in out of habit, his brows furrowing. 

“Liar.” Dylan accuses, raising a finger as Andy looked as if he was about to protest, “Before you say anything, please remember I have a doctorate for studying people’s behavior.” 

Andy’s eyebrows raised momentarily as he considered his options. With a slight sigh he set down the shirt, taking Dylan’s hand. 

“It’s not my team.” 

“What? No!” Dylan’s chest caved slightly in disappointment with himself, searching his memory for the name he could’ve swore was Andy’s team.

“It’s fine, though, really.” Andy squeezed Dylan’s hand reassuringly, “Its the thought that counts.” 

Dylan huffed in reply. 

“Well, I’ll just return it and get you something else.” Dylan reached for the shirt but Andy pulled it to his chest. 

“No, I want it!” Andy protested, making Dylan a mixture of surprised and annoyed. 

“You don’t have to amuse me, I understand why you don’t want it—“ Dylan reached for the shirt again, leaning farther this time. 

“But I do!” Andy continued, attempting to hide a smile as he leaned further away. Dylan relented with a sigh. 

“Fine, keep it.” He said, kissing Andy’s shoulder despite his tone. Andy smiled in triumph and laid the shirt aside. 

A week later Dylan came home from the precinct and found Andy watching a game on the couch.

“Welcome home! Just in time to catch the last half.” Andy greeted him over his shoulder as Dylan walked in. 

“Lucky me.” Dylan said, leaning down to give Andy a kiss. As he began to turn away to set his things down in the office. 

“Is that the shirt I bought you?” Dylan asked, already knowing the answer. 

Andy smiled, stretching out the ends slightly so the natural wrinkles didn’t obscure the lettering. 

“The one and only.” 

Dylan sighed. 

“I _told you _that you didn’t have to keep it, let alone wear it.” Dylan continued on his way to his office, setting his things down on the sofa.__

__“Yes, but, I have an idea.” Andy raised his voice so Dylan could hear him in the other room. Dylan took off his suit jacket and laid it neatly beside his case before returning to the living room._ _

__“And what is this idea?” Dylan asked, noting the second wine glass on the table already poured._ _

__“If you’ll notice, my team isn’t playing.” Andy gestured to the screen as Dylan sat down. Dylan gave him a look._ _

__“Okay, well my team isn’t playing, ” Andy amended, remembering Dylan didn’t know his team enough to tell, “but if you’ll notice a familiar name…” Andy gestured between his shirt and the screen. Dylan realized one of the teams playing was the same name as what stood out in gold letters._ _

__Andy continued when he saw it click in Dylan’s expression._ _

__“So, now you’ll just have to look at the merch I have on to see who to root for.”_ _

__“Alright, but you don’t have merchandise from every opposing team.” Dylan countered after a pause._ _

__Andy made a face._ _

__“Actually, I kind of do. You may be a doctor in behavior but you kind of suck at remembering team names. I have like, two other team jerseys? And that doesn’t include the hats.”_ _

__Dylan put his face in his hands, laughing._ _

__“Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” _ _

__Andy laid a hand on Dylan’s back in a mock comforting way._ _

__“It’s the thought that counts.”_ _

__Dylan laughed again, sitting up and shaking his head. Andy handed him his glass and wrapped his arm around him so they could watch the game._ _

__Dylan checked the gold lettering once or twice before he joined in regularly in what he hoped was appropriate responses to what played out on their television. Andy seemed to be happy all the same that Dylan pretended to be interested. When they announced an extension, however, he discreetly handed Dylan a book he’d kept in the living room after the last game. Dylan smiled and kissed his cheek, opening the pages as he snuggled back down into Andy’s chest, enjoying the vibration of his voice when he felt the need to coach the players even though they couldn’t hear him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom Tumblr Blog: Instinct-CBS
> 
> Inspired by the hc sent in by Empresskaze in [this ask.](https://instinct-cbs.tumblr.com/post/177537652686/headcanon-dylan-tries-to-buy-andy-sports-related) Thank you for sharing!


End file.
